Alluvial Solace
by Tryynity
Summary: My name is Anieran. I am an elven male. Templars brought me to Ferelden's Tower at a young age. I have no memories prior to this. I discovered early, I was not like the others.


_**My Entry for the ASUNDER Writing Competition held by BIOWARE Jan2012**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>_ This was not included with my entry due to word count restrictions, but included in the email. I have added it now thanks to the suggestions from my reviewers - thank you reviewers I appreciate the time you take to comment - good and/or bad is always appreciated as it helps me to get better. 3_

* * *

><p><strong><span>ALLUVIAL SOLACE<span>**

** By Trynnity**

**Word Count: 2471**

**_My name is Anieran. I am an elven male. Templars brought me to Ferelden's Tower at a young age. I have no memories prior to this. _**

**_I discovered early, I was not like the others. The Dalish believe I am a Somniari, what they call a Dreamer; one who can enter the Fade at will and change things as they desire, changes that can also be brought into the natural realm, but I believe there is much more. _**

**_I am determined to find out who I am, and the reason behind my uncommon gifts._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALLUVIAL SOLACE<strong>_

"Are you ready, _dalen?" _KeeperYaara asked.

Anieran exhaled forcefully, releasing much of the accumulated tension he was feeling as he answered her. "I am ready, Keeper."

"Finding an _elgar_ guide, is the most important part of this quest. Find it quickly: the longer you stay in the Beyond, the more attention you will draw to yourself." The Keeper turned to address her first, "Aliyah, be vigilant and stay alert to Anieran's focus: prevent him from being led astray."

"I will, Keeper,"Aliyah nodded.

The Keeper placed a hand on each of them, "_Dareth shiral._"

"_Ma serannas_ Keeper," Aliyah and Anieran answered in unison.

Aliyah turned to Anieran and smiled, lovingly caressing his forehead and brushing away wayward silver white locks of hair she whispered, "_Atisha era emma'falon."_

"_Ma serannas emma vhenan'falon," _Anieran's pale blue eyes twinkled as he grinned back at his friend.

Aliyah bent down and kissed his forehead softly,_ "Ar tu ma'din u in shiral." _

Anieran's heart quickened as he marvelled briefly how happy his beautiful Dalish friend made him. She sat upright again, her demeanour calm as always. Her long golden-brown locks of hair hung loosely around her deeply tanned neck, intricately plaited and decorated with beads. Hazel brown eyes, flecked with gold and orange tones, studied him closely. She looked every bit like the exotic Dalish princess, if there were such a thing.

This plan to venture into the Fade to search out answers to his past was Aliyah's idea, but it was a very serious undertaking, fraught with risk. Anieran had made it a practice to avoid the Fade as much as possible, obtaining rest through deep meditation rather than sleep, an art once frequently practiced among the _Elvhen_. His extraordinary abilities attracted powerful demons, eager to possess his mind in an effort to be at the control of such immense power.

"It has long been my dream to discover who I really am, to learn of my past and why I can do what I can do. I am glad you are with me, Aliyah. You bring me all the hope I will need to attempt this. I will be forever grateful to you and your clan for every good service you have shown me."

**THE FADE**

Anieran lay down and reached out his hand to take Aliyah's from where she lay on a cot next to him. He closed his eyes and deepening his breaths, willing his tense muscles to relax as his heartbeat slowed to a steady soft pace. At the point just before sleep, he felt himself dissolve into the Fade.

A smoky mist swirled around him in lavender, pink and blue hues. The air was chilled and deathly quiet.

"A-li-yah," Anieran called playfully. "Wh-ere-are- y-ou?"

"I am here," replied the sweet voice of his friend. Aliyah appeared at his side. "Quick, let us find you an _elgar_ guide, as the Keeper instructed. Now: think back to your memories of times past when you have drawn great power from the Beyond. Picture them in your mind and then reach for them, calling with your inner voice as if to summon that power again."

"Ok, but take my hand; I don't want to lose you in here." He took her delicate hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Anieran did as Aliyah directed and conjured up the vision of his confrontation in the tower with Greagoir and Irving the day he was released. His senses tingled as they recalled every moment: the power flowing from the Fade into his being, filling him like a vessel until it overflowed and began to emanate around him. The powerful energy had bubbled up through his entire body collecting in the palms of his hands and dancing like bluish white flames. He saw once again the shocked expression on Irving's face, and the look of terror from Greagoir when his Templar skills had failed to subdue Anieran.

"Anieran," a melodic voice spoke behind them.

Anieran withdrew from his vision to discover he and Aliyah were standing in the middle of the scene he had just recalled. They both turned toward the voice.

"Greetings, Spirit," Anieran said hesitantly. "You… _are_ a good spirit right, not a demon in disguise?"

The ethereal silvery white form shimmered before them; it appeared to have no fixed form but rather fluctuated through many. "I am the one you called," the being replied with a distinctly melodic voice that quivered as if speaking underwater; it moved closer to Anieran and peered into his eyes. "I have always been with you. Search within you for this truth."

Anieran relaxed a little, feeling a lingering familiarity with the spirit, and turned to Aliyah. "What do you think?"

"I am not sure, Anieran. Be careful what you believe and what it tells you to do."

"Spirit, I have summoned you because I am in need of your assistance. I wish to find my way back to memories I have long forgotten."

"I see. You are sure you really want to know these things? You may not like what it is you see."

"I am sure Spirit."

"As you wish; follow me and I will lead you to them. Begin first with the last memory you can recollect."

"The day I awoke in the tower, with Wynne and Irving."

"Think of this as we travel through the portal."

"What port…?" Aliyah began, stopping when a portal appeared in front of them, "Never mind."

The three stepped through a swirling water-like purple membrane and found themselves once again in the tower: this time, in Anieran's quarters. Wynne sat beside him, healing him while Irving looked on; both of them so much younger then.

Anieran stared intently at the small gaunt frame of his horrifically pale younger self: his condition looked grave.

"You only just survived," the spirit said, as if sensing his observation. "Your life force was all but extinguished in the battle."

"What battle?" Anieran murmured, transfixed by the vision.

"You will see; brace yourself though."

Aliyah gripped Anieran's hand tightly. "I am with you," she whispered.

Another portal appeared; this one grey and still. Anieran touched it tentatively, but it was taut like a drum skin allowing his hand only so far before forcing it back again.

"We can't get through."

"You can, if you _will_ it to be so. You have sealed this memory, Anieran; your determination to learn what lies beyond it will break through."

Anieran took a deep breath and lifted his hand once again to the cold grey surface. He pushed against it hard, he heard its whine of protest as he stretched to its limit. With all his might and will, he increased the pressure, but nothing happened.

"You are too hesitant; you fear what you will see. Perhaps you are not yet ready to proceed."

"No. I am going through," he said, setting himself. With a final heave there came a loud snap as the barrier gave way and a tear appeared from top to bottom.

"Come," said the spirit.

The three stepped through the portal into a thickly misted landscape. The mist peeled back as they pressed on to reveal a lush green meadow in front of a wooden shack on the edge of a small lake, bordered by a forest.

They heard angry voices nearby of a woman and a man arguing. The mist withdrew further, disclosing a tall elven man with long rich brown hair woven into braids. He was arguing with an elven woman who had cascading locks of fiery red hair. Slowly Anieran's memories filtered back to him: this… this was his mother and father. The mist dissipated completely to reveal two small children, a boy and a girl. The boy was a younger version of himself, save that his hair was dark brown rather than silver. The girl was smaller, he suddenly remembered her to be his sister. She clung to him with one tiny pale hand, nervously fiddling with a long thin red plait of hair.

"Why would you do this?" his father shouted. "You have betrayed everything we have worked for, the sacrifices we have made, all for nothing."

"This is why it has to stop. I am tired of the sacrifices, the taking of innocent lives to benefit our own."

"Who would have thought the ruthless Daleria would grow a conscience," he sneered. "You know this was never always_ just_ about us."

"Your words hold no sway over me anymore, Tavinious. It is finished. I will no longer do your bidding."

"You will, for _you_ will have no choice. Our children will_ not_ be taken by the Templars!"

The air stirred around them like a whirlwind.

"Mummy!" the young girl cried out.

"Run Ferena! Sy take you sister into the house. Tavinious, I warn you: leave them be!" Daleria commanded.

His father just laughed, "Make me my love: I dare you," he snarled.

With a flash and mighty crack, his mother became a writhing form of energy that arced into the swirling mass and threaded around his father. A fierce battle ensued, as each mage fought for dominance.

Young Anieran picked up his sister and ran inside the wooden shack, slamming the door shut and locking it. They watched the scene from the window, horror stricken. It was soon obvious to all those watching, Anieran's mother was outmatched by his father, and she began to weaken."

"Say the word Daleria, and I will release you. We will forget this ever happened. We will leave before the Templars arrive."

"No, Tavinious. I am sorry, but I will not give in to you this time."

"So be it!" He spat. Daleria was hoisted into the air as if grasped by an invisible fist. Her head was thrown back in great agony as her husband drew the last of her strength from her.

"Good bye, my love… such a shame it had to come to this end."

His mother's body fell to the ground into a crumpled heap. Ferena screamed. Tavinious turned toward the cabin. An invisible force blew open the door, tearing it from its hinges, and dragged Ferena from the shack lifting her into the air.

Young Anieran yelled, "No, father, stop! You're killing her!"

With intense dismay Anieran saw his sister's life drained from her just like his mother's had been. Anieran gasped when finally the tiny body fell to the ground, her lifeless form lying beside his mother's.

Young Anieran stood, terror stricken, his eyes wide with fear as his father walked toward him.

"Do not think ill of me son. You have no understanding of these things you have witnessed. Your mother betrayed me, us. Come now, before the Templars arrive."

Both young Anieran and Anieran glanced at his mother and then back to his father.

Branches at the edge of the clearing began to shake and then cracked as they were split apart, and four Templars burst into the clearing.

Tavinious roared loudly in anger and turned to face the Templars head on. An invisible force threw the group backwards and pinned them helplessly to the ground. Tavinious appeared deep in thought for a brief moment and then turned back to his distraught son.

"I am sorry, son, it is too late now. The choice has been made for us." Tavinious grabbed his son by the shoulders.

A blue dome of very bright light surrounded them both, making them invisible to those on the outside. Loud chanting emanated from within; the light intensifying with each utterance.

"_Invado-spiritus-mortis! Transfero-ortus-spiritus-novus! Invado! Spiritus! Mortis! -Transfero! Ortus! Spiritus! Novus!"_

There were flashes of light; the air was filling with sounds of humming and crackling. The blue dome surrounding the pair began to pulse and distort for many achingly long moments, until finally with a loud shattering noise it burst open, releasing both Tavinous & young Anieran to collapse to the ground.

The stunned Templars found they were able to move once again and rushed to the two still bodies.

"They are dead," one of them said.

Another crouched down to examine them. "No. The boy lives, but only just. He may not make the journey to the tower, I fear." He gently scooped young Anieran up in his arms.

Anieran inhaled sharply as he saw that his younger self's hair had turned from brown to a silvery white.

Anieran was jolted from the memories and Aliyah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Come on, let's go, I have seen enough."

"There is much, much more for you to know," the spirit whispered. "Your father is not truly gone as you believe, despite his body's death; but now is not the time. When you are ready to learn more, seek me again and I will show you the way. It is important that you know _all_ there is to know. I have watched you all your life, Anieran. You are strong of spirit, which is why you won the battle that day. You will prevail again in this."

The spirit vanished.

**BACK IN CAMP**

Anieran opened his eyes. He sat up in his cot and hugged his knees tightly, biting back tears, as grief and bewilderment tried to consume his soul. Aliyah stirred beside him and rose from her cot, propping herself upon one arm. "Do you wish to talk about what you saw?"

Anieran shrugged and looked away. He did not want his friend to see the tears he couldn't hold back. He gazed around the camp in an effort to bring his emotions under control.

Many Dalish elves busied themselves with various duties as the evening drew near. Rich smells wafted through the air from camp ovens, birds called out to each other through the pre-dusk stillness, as the world around them prepared for the days end. The contrast of serenity to violence he had just witnessed was stark.

"What is there to say? You saw it. I don't know what to think; knowing that my mother and sister are dead at the hands of my father, or that my father tried to kill me, too. Did my mother betray us? Maybe she had good reason." Anieran shook his head in dismay and paused to think. "The spirit said _he_ lives, but not his body. What could that even mean?"

"I do not know _emma 'falon. _We should tell all this to the Keeper, as she will want to know_."_

Anieran nodded. "Yes, she will, but not now, I need some time before I can discuss this with her."

"Of course, _ma nuvenin_," Aliyah smiled warmly at her friend.

Anieran felt a little better as he received the warmth from his dear friend's caring smile. He reminded himself that he was not alone and he would prevail, as the Spirit had said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>APPROXIAMATE DALISH TRANSLATIONS<span>**

_Dalen_ – child

_Elgar_ – spirit

_Dareth shiral_ – safe journey

_Atisha era emma'falon_ – Peaceful dream my friend

_Ma serannas emma vehenan'falon_ – I am grateful/thank you – my heart friend/dear friend

_Ar tu ma'din u in shiral_ – I will make you not alone inside journey

_emma 'falon_ – my friend

_Ma nuvenin_ – As you wish

**APPROXIAMATE LATIN TRANSLATIONS** – To replicate Ancient Arcanum (Old Tevene)

_Invado spirtus mortis. Transfero ortus spiritus novus_ – Take captive spirit – bring death to it. Transfer spirit - be born anew.


End file.
